The Forgotten Druid
by MerlinForeverxxx
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at the gates of Camelot. Merlin can't help but feel as though he has seen this girl before. Everything becomes clear as she collapses in Merlin's arms, that girl is his sister. But how could this be? Merlin can only wait until the unconscious druid girl can give him the answers he has been waiting for...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever on Fanfiction, it's called The Forgotten Druid and this is the first chapter. It's set before Arthur dies, probably in early series 5 sometime. Please comment and let me know how you find it, if there's anything you think I could do to improve just let me know in the comments! Thank you, enjoy!

The Forgotten Druid

Dawn was only just breaking in Camelot. The people were only just awakening, so none except the guards to the gates of the great city would have seen a small, hooded figure emerge from the morning mist and walk slowly towards the castle itself, where the great King Arthur was being served breakfast by his manservant, Merlin. It was a cold day, and the figure kept her sky blue cloak wrapped tightly round her. She had hoped to get through the gates, and into the castle where she was to seek the council of the King her mother had told her so much about without being seen, but her weary trials and her sickness had slowed her down, and she was not as inconspicuous as she hoped. Consequently, the eagle eyed guards spotted her, and stopped her before she could slip inside a side entrance of the great castle.

"What is your business here child?" Asked the one to her right.

"I…I seek an audience with King Arthur" She said, in the strongest voice she could muster.

"What is you business with the…" The other guard began the second question, but was stopped in his tracks when a handsome, strong looking man called to them from across the courtyard.

"What's going on here?" Sir Percival asked, gesturing towards the young girl. "Who are you?"

The girl had had enough. She felt her sickness was to overcome her anytime soon, and she needed to speak with the king for she must discover the whereabouts of her brother. She pushed back the hood from her head to release a beautiful tumbling mass of dark brown hair, and spoke to the gobsmacked knights,

"My name is Willow." She said loudly. "I have journeyed from Ealdor to speak with your King; I do not have long please!" Sir Percival nodded his head to the guards, and smiling kindly, offered a friendly hand to the girl before escorting her into the castle.

….

"Merlin for God's sake what's the matter you have a face like the rear end of a horse today!"

Merlin sighed and turned to face his King.

"Nothing I told you, I just had a bad dream." He repeated for the third time.

"Oh great, well that might explain why my shirt is inside out!" He bellowed angrily in his servant's ear. Merlin apologised quietly, and set his friend's shirt right.

"Happy now sire?" He grinned sarcastically. Arthur looked about ready to hit him, and probably would have done, if the door hadn't have banged open suddenly.

"Sorry to disturb you sire," It was Sir Leon, "but your presence is required in the council chambers as a matter of urgency."

Arthur thanked him, and grabbed his sword as Merlin slid his jacket on. Merlin hoped the misunderstanding had been forgotten as they both hurried towards the throne room.

As they entered, Merlin noticed that all the court members were already there, including Gaius. He rushed over and tapped the old man on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" He whispered in his mentor's ear.

Then he spotted a young girl, stood in the middle of the hall before Arthur, was this what they had all been gathered for? Gaius leaned back and whispered to Merlin,

"That child has requested an audience with the king."

"Who.." Merlin began to ask but Gaius shushed him, for Arthur had started talking.

"Welcome to Camelot," Arthur began "you needn't be afraid, no harm can come to you here."

That's when Merlin noticed the girl's features. She had beautiful tumbling brown hair, and a deathly pale face. Her lips were dry and cracked, but it was her eyes which made Merlin shiver. Her eyes were a startling electric blue, they were so intense it was beautiful. However, that was not what puzzled him. He had seen this completion before, it was so familiar, like the back of his hand but however hard he stared he could not quite but a finger on it.

He was drawn back to his senses when the girl started talking.

"My name is Willow sire," She began quietly, " My mother sent me to Camelot, she said I should seek council with the king because…" She took a deep breath in, and Merlin saw Gaius step forward out the corner of his eye.

" …because she said my brother would be in service to him." She wheezed. "and…"

Arthur stepped forward and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder,

"Tell me, where have you journeyed from?" He asked gently.

"I… I have come from Ealdor." She stammered.

Merlin inhaled sharply. The world slowed down around him, voices became distant groans, and the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart. No, it couldn't be, could it? His mother, she hadn't… how? He was brought back to his senses and the world came crashing back into reality as he realised the young girl was falling to the floor, her beautiful eyes rolled back into her skull and a single tear fell down her pale cheek. Merlin wasn't sure what he was doing, but in instinct, he raced over to where the young girl was falling, and caught her in his arms. He was hardly aware of Gaius attempting to pull him away, nor was he aware of the tears falling down his cheeks as he cradled the girl's delicate body close to is own, as if he would never let go. It was then that he knew, he understood, this girl was his sister.

…..

"Merlin, you should get some rest, you've been up all night." Gaius said softly, resting his hand upon the young warlock's shoulder.

"I don't understand Gaius" Merlin whispered, his eyes sparkling with tears, "why did my mother hide this from me?"

Gaius sighed and looked down upon the eerily still body of the mysterious young girl whom had wandered through the gates of Camelot the day before.

"I don't know Merlin, but I'm sure she had her reasons" He said reassuringly

"Now go and get some sleep, I'll sit with her I promise."

Merlin nodded reluctantly and, without a word, stood and left the room, leaving Gaius to examine the body of the only family he had left apart from his mother, whom he hadn't heard of since Morgana had lead an attack on Ealdor just a few days before.

Wearily, the young man sat on his bed, and almost the moment his head touched the pillow, he was asleep.

Gaius shook himself awake, and cursed under his

breath as he realised he had fallen asleep. He glanced over his shoulder to see Merlin emerging from his room, looking hopefully over at Gaius, and the young girl lying on the bed beside him. Gaius turned back around to look in the same direction, and to his surprise, saw the young girl's beautiful blue eyes flutter open, then stare at him in absolute horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so this is the second chapter, sorry if it is a bit boring or confusing, Merlin's mother does come into it later I promise, I just thought it was good to get a bit of background on some of the new characters like Merlin's 'sister' so that is basically what this chapter is about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Merlin's mother shivered as she glanced around the room. It had been a week since Ealdor had been attacked by Morgana's men. The knights of Camelot, led by Arthur had come as soon as they heard of the news, and of course Merlin was never far behind them. But by then it had been too late, Merlin's mother had been lucky to get away with her life, but still something tugged at her heartstrings. All her friends, people who had been like siblings to her, her livestock, her home, they were all gone. Lost forever. At least she still had Merlin. Merlin had taken her back to Camelot after the attack, and now she was living in a small house in the city. Arthur had been very kind, and given her some money and food so that she may build a life here in Camelot. Merlin visited often, but his mother understood that he was too busy with his duties to visit every day.

Wearily, she leaned forward and poked the fire. It was a cold evening, and she had never felt so alone. She didn't like being alone. It brought back memories, rekindled forgotten secrets. Secrets. Merlin's mother was an honest and straightforward woman, but everyone has their secrets, and she knew that her secret had the power to destroy the city she had been living in for only a few days, if it was ever to become known to the world, especially to the son she so adored, Merlin.

…

Merlin flinched as the girl's horrified blue eyes flickered towards him. Gaius slowly placed a hand on the edge of the bed and spoke softly to her,

"Do not be afraid child, we mean you no harm."

The girl's eyes didn't soften. They stayed sharp as a razor yet more terrified than a trapped mouse. Merlin pulled himself together, and took a tiny step forward. The girl stayed put.

"Willow…" Merlin began carefully, and at the mention of her name the girl's eyes widened even larger. They penetrated deep into the young warlock's eyes, then, to his surprise, they softened slightly.

"Emrys …" She whispered. "Emrys…" Gaius' eyes darted back and forth between the girl and Merlin, what was happening?

Suddenly, in a flash, the girl's arm shot out from beneath the bedclothes and grabbed Merlin's wrist. Merlin grunted in pain as he felt the muscles in his chest tighten, as if underwater, and the world around him blanked out. When he opened his eyes, he was standing somewhere in a forest just outside a cave. He shook his head until his vision cleared, and gasped in realisation and pain as he noticed how heart wrenchingly familiar this cave was. It was the cave where his father had lived, after he had been banished from Camelot by Uther for using magic, after all, he had been the greatest Dragonlord this land had ever known.

But Merlin had no time to feel sad, because soon enough, a tall figure emerged from the cave. With a gasp, he realised the figure was his father. Merlin's first instinct was to call out to his father, but something was wrong. Merlin's father was dead. Plus, the man coming out of the cave was looking straight at Merlin, but at the same time straight through him. He couldn't see his son, but his son could see him.

Behind the Dragonlord, stepped a woman. She was tall and willowy, with wispy brown hair and striking blue eyes. In her arms, she cradled a tiny baby girl, with the same startling blue eyes as the woman. Merlin assumed that they were mother and daughter, he had never seen the woman before in his life, but he knew those eyes anywhere. That baby was his sister, the girl who had wandered into the palace, but her mother was not his mother, which could only mean one thing. Merlin threw his hands behind his head as he stared at the family before him. It didn't make any sense, his father had loved Merlin's mother, and how could he betray her like this? Rooted to the spot, Merlin watched closely as the family before him ventured out of the cave. Both adults looked guilty and sad, as if they regretted even being near each other. Suddenly, the woman spoke,

"Balinor, it is not my intention to hurt you..." She had a lilt in her voice; it was light and soft like the breeze.

"Well you seem to be doing a pretty good job already." Balinor huffed back.

"You know why I must go; you do not love me Balinor. I do not love you; my place is with the druids, I am happy there." Tears sparkled in the woman's sharp blue eyes. The baby girl began to whimper softly in her arms.

"What and you're not happy here?" Balinor growled. He turned around and stared the woman in the eye.

"I thought I loved you Melanie, we could have been happy, brought our baby up here. I know it's not much but is it ever enough?" He had begun the sentence with a pleading tone to his voice, but ended it in an angry growl. Melanie looked on with sadness in her eyes.

"Our baby needs to be with the druids, they will teach her how to control her magic as she grows. She has powers greater than you or I could ever imagine. She can't stay here and you know it..." Melanie's voice had changed. It was still light like the wind, but now it was cold too.

"What about you Melanie, do you want to go back to the druids? Will they accept you after you left them?" There was almost a mocking tone to Balinor's retort.

"I hate it here Balinor." Melanie whispered, quietly and dangerously.

"I hate this godforsaken place; I hate our child having to live in a rock. It scares me, it really scares me."

Then, without another word, she gently brushed her hand against the Dragonlord's cheek, before disappearing into the woods, passing an apparently invisible Merlin on the way. As she passed, Merlin noticed the baby girl's familiar blue eyes meet his, and in a flash, he was back in Gaius' chambers, the mysterious young girl firmly clutching his wrist and the memories of what he had just seen stuck fast in his head. He yanked his arm back and staggered backwards, tears falling down his face. Gaius stood up and put an arm around Merlin's trembling shoulders,

"Merlin, what on Earth happened to you?" When Merlin didn't reply, he turned to the girl sat trembling just like Merlin on the bed.

"What have you done to him?" He asked her.

"I have shown him who I am." She whispered.

Puzzled, Gaius turned his attention back to Merlin, who had stopped shaking like a leaf, and had fallen to his knees. Gaius knelt down next to him,

"Merlin…"

"You're not my mother's child." Merlin was speaking to the girl in a quiet voice,

"Your mother was a druid; she was in love with my father." His fists clenched and his eyes sparkled with angry tears. "And then she left him because she was scared for you safety." He took the frightened girl's hand.

"How did you know who I was?"

"Father came to me in a dream; he said that my destiny was not with the druids, but here in Camelot. He said my brother would be there, in service to the King, and that neither of our destinies could be complete without each other."

Gaius had been watching the two siblings, shocked and confused about what he had just heard.

"But in the council chambers you said it was your mother who had sent you." He commented suspiciously.

It was Merlin who answered. "She only wished to protect my father's identity."

"Emrys…" Willow clutched the young Warlock's hand once again. Merlin jumped and turned his attention back to the girl who he had only just become to see as family.

"I'm so scared Emrys." She shivered, and Merlin's heart skipped a beat as he felt her hand turn ice cold. Before she could become unconscious again, he leant forward and embraced the young girl. As he held her close to his chest, he could smell the damp cave floor where his father had lived, and the sweet scent of the wood he had used to carve Merlin a little model dragon. He closed his eyes and whispered in his sister's ear,

"Don't be afraid Willow, never be afraid."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a gentle knock on the door. Merlin's mother stood from her chair and slowly began to edge towards the door.

"Who's there?" She said as boldly as she was able to.

"It's Merlin." Her son's voice sounded tired on the other side of the door. Nonetheless Hunith reached forward and opened the door. As ever, she was pleased to see her dear son, however at the same time she was troubled at his appearance. The perky and happy young man that usually turned up at her door was no where to be seen. In his place, stood a tired and drained young man, his usual bright blue eyes dull and sparkling with tears.

"Oh Merlin," Hunith embraced her only son, worry smothering her heart like fog.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice quivering.

Merlin wiped his eyes as his mother stepped away from him. He walked over to the other side of the room, and then turned to face her again.

"I have a sister."

Hunith froze half way through bolting the door. The colour drained from her face and her hands began to shake.

"She's a druid, you know, she has magic, just like me."

Hunith slowly turned to face her son. Hiding her shaking hands behind her back, she forced herself to look Merlin in the eyes.

"Yes… you do... and yes… she does." Hunith's voice quivered and she swayed a little where she stood. But then she realised something, Merlin wasn't just angry. He was confused; he was telling her something that he hoped she had no clue about. She forced herself to stay standing and was about to speak when Merlin interrupted her,

"You knew about this?"

A tear rolled down his mother's cheek.

"Mother," Merlin walked across the room and placed his hands on his mother's shoulders.

"Please, I need to know… everything."

Hunith stopped shaking. She had to tell her son the truth, he didn't deserve to be kept in the dark any longer, but she had been told, if the great warlock was ever to discover her secret, it could bring an end to him, then to Arthur, and then to Camelot. But as she looked into this young man's eyes, she didn't see a great and powerful sorcerer, she just saw her son, her boy, Merlin.

"It was a long time ago, when your father first arrived in Ealdor. I took him in because I had fallen in love with him almost overnight. I didn't think he loved me too but he did Merlin he did…"

"I know mother, I know he did." Merlin walked over and sat beside Hunith, who had now sat down by the small fire in the corner of the room.

"Anyway, it wasn't until he had gone that I learned I was pregnant with you, my heart was broken not just because he had gone, but also because he may never get to meet his son." She took a deep breath.

"Many years later, not long after I had sent you on your way to Camelot. I was tending to the fire one night and, someone arrived at my door. I opened it, and there stood a very pretty young woman, probably about the same age as me. She was tall, willowy, brown hair and striking blue eyes." Hunith sniffed and held Merlin's hand.

"Melanie." Merlin muttered quietly.

Hunith nodded,

"Yes, she had a baby with her, a little baby girl. I let them both in, they both looked so tired. Whilst Melanie was asleep, the baby girl began to cry so I held her and as I did..."

"You recognised her eyes." Merlin finished the sentence, intrigued by his mother's story.

Hunith nodded again, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"Yes, they were your eyes, I was so confused, and I just put the baby back in her basket and hurried to bed, hoping I had just imagined it. But then... as I slept Merlin I dreamt of him, of Balinor I mean. He came to me, and told me things. He said, that you were never to know that this girl existed, and neither was Morgana..."

"Hey whoa whoa, what's Morgana got to do with any of this?" Merlin interrupted his mother, his heart beating fast in his chest.

More tears began to fall down Hunith's face,

"The woman who came to my door that night, Melanie, she... she... she wasn't the baby's mother. The baby's mother was the same woman who gave birth to M...Morgana."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He didn't believe it. He shook his head, anger succumbing to confusion.

"What?" He croaked.

"Merlin I'm so sorry,"

"No, no that doesn't make sense Willow showed me, she pulled me into a vision I know what I saw, I…" He wiped his eyes and turned to his mother again

"How?"

Hunith sobbed and took Merlin's other hand.

"Balinor, your father, told me in my dream that whilst Gorlois, Morgana's father was away in battle, Morgana's mother grew lonely. She turned to Uther, and... well… afterwards she was confused and upset by what she had done. She ran far far away into the woods, where she met your father. He offered her a nights shelter until he realised who she was. He sent her away the next morning and she returned to Gorlois and as time went on gave birth to the lady Morgana…."

"But I thought she died giving birth to Morgana I don't understand…" Merlin mumbled,

But Hunith was shaking her head.  
"No Merlin, being a new mother was too much to handle for Morgana's mother. She grew lonely once more, especially since Gorlois was almost frequently away in battle. One night, she slipped away once more into the woods, where she soon found Balinor. Your father was a good man, and was fooled into thinking this woman was lost again in the forest, he took her in and…. Oh Merlin…. When they awoke he was so angry, he was just as angry as Morgana's mother was confused and upset. He sent her away in his anger, and told her that if she ever came to find him again he would kill her."

"So she went to the druids?" Merlin shook his head, still in disbelief,

"Yes, she could not return home for everyone there thought her to be dead. The druids found her unconscious in the woods. She lived with them, although she was most unhappy. Soon enough, she gave birth to a baby girl. But she still wasn't happy. Your father told me that from what the druids had told him, the woman had lost her mind. She kept thinking that the baby girl was the lady Morgana. She would awake from nightmares screaming. Even the druid's great healing powers couldn't stop her."

Merlin wiped a tear from his cheek, "What happened?"

"One morning the druids awoke to find the woman had vanished, leaving her baby girl behind."

"Did they ever find her?"

"Probably not Merlin, the baby was fostered to another young druid girl."

"But the vision I saw…"

"Maybe the vision you saw was what your sister has only ever known." Hunith suggested quietly.

Merlin shook his head. He couldn't stop the tears now. He clenched his fists and buried his head in his lap, his mother pulled him close and together they sat there as she bells tolled outside, signalling morning had come.

After they had had breakfast, Merlin stood and bid his mother goodbye. She put a hand on his face.

"I am so proud of you Merlin; none of this will ever change that."

Merlin managed a smile,

"I know mother."

Without another word, he turned and headed towards the door.

"Oh and mother remember," He turned around and pointed a finger at his mother

"No worrying!"

Hunith smiled as she watched her son turn around and head out of the door and towards the palace. She felt a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. But what would the consequences be? Could what she had just said really bring an end to Camelot?

"Merlin, are you sure?" Gaius asked, disbelief written all over his face.

Merlin had just finished explaining to him what his mother had just said. Willow was fast asleep on a bed on the other side of the room.

"Yes, my mother wasn't lying and she sounded pretty sure."

"Then you know what this means," Gaius said ominously.

"Uh oh, I know that face." Merlin replied anxiously.

"Yes Merlin don't you see? This is more serious than you realise my boy!" Gaius dropped his voice and leaned towards Merlin.

"If Morgana or the girl for that matter ever finds out that they are sisters, I dread the horrors they may unleash together."

Merlin cocked his head and frowned in confusion.  
"But she's just a girl Gaius…"

Gaius glanced at the sleeping druid girl,

"I've been watching her Merlin, and she's far more powerful than you and I give her credit for. Not many fully experienced sorcerers can pull someone into a vision like she can, and she's what, twelve, thirteen years old?"

Merlin drew back and inhaled deeply.

Gaius continued,

"If Morgana ever finds out about this girl, she will do everything in her power to turn Willow into a weapon to destroy Camelot!"

Merlin nodded,

"We cannot let that happen Gaius; Morgana cannot lay a finger on her."

Gaius didn't seem surprised at Merlin's sudden outburst of energy.

"You and she share a bond Merlin." Gaius said quietly, placing a hand on Merlin's arm. "You must not only protect her, but guide her. The druids will have taught her a lot, but it is you who must teach her how to control her gifts, how to harness them and how to use them for good."

Merlin nodded,

"I cannot do this alone Gaius, I will need your help."

"I would be honoured…" Gaius began to speak, but was interrupted by a quiet cough over in the corner. Merlin and Gaius both turned to see the young druid girl sitting up in bed, her hair matted and ruffled from sleeping. Merlin stood and walked over to the girl. He pulled a chair over and sat next to the bed where she was sitting.

"Emrys…" Her cheeks reddened and she bowed her head.

"Please," Merlin put a hand on her arm,

"Here in Camelot I am known as…"

"Merlin, yes I know, that is what Gaius calls you." Willow lifted her head and smiled at her brother.

"Are you really my brother?" She asked, knotting her perfectly shaped eyebrows together in confusion,

"I… think so, why?" Merlin replied.

"I expected you to be old and creaky and have a really long beard…"

Merlin's mouth slipped into a grin, and he laughed.

"Sorry, I can be that if you want though,"

Willow laughed too, her laugh sounded like a thousand tiny bells tinkling all at once.

"No, you're fine as you are." She looked back to see that Gaius was laughing as well.

Merlin watched his sister begin to brush through her hair with her hands. Maybe, just maybe everything was going to be alright. As Merlin laughed and shared stories with the mysterious druid girl, one thing still stayed stuck in the back of his mind, could he protect this girl's life? Morgana already had one ally in the court, Agravaine. This meant that it was only a matter of time before Morgana found out about Willow's exsistance, and when she did, Merlin would be ready.


End file.
